MY CAT DAYS
by killmyself
Summary: Setelah Rukia mau menerima majikan barunya, Ichigo kini dihadapkan pada kelakuan kucing cantiknya ini. RNR Pliss Minna!
1. Day 1

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**CREDIT FIC BY : Voidy**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

.

.

Sejak Rukia resmi menjadi kucing peliharaan milik si Tuan Werewolf itu, hari-hari bersama pria berambut orange itu selalu dipenuhi warna berbeda. Setidaknya, Rukia mulai cukup menerima kebiasaan barunya.

Tidak ada lagi baju mewah.

Tidak ada lagi makanan mahal.

Tidak ada lagi majikan tertampannya dulu.

Yang ada hanyalah seorang pria yang kini… bagaimana mengatakannya?

Dan kehidupan baru kucing cantik bernama Rukia―nama pemberian Ichigo―dimulai.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

**-Yarn**

Hari ini setelah memberikan sarapan berupa sosis dan telur mata sapi goreng―sepertinya sudah jadi makanan kebangsaan―pria berambut biru itu meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di rumahnya seperti biasa. Rukia tak pernah tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh majikan barunya itu di luar. Sekali lagi Ichigo melarangnya untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Ancaman soal manusia biasa yang bila menemukan spesies seperti Rukia ini, pasti akan dibunuh. Tentu saja kucing cantik ini ketakutan soal itu.

Setelah mengusap kepala Rukia sebentar, Ichigo pergi dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Biasanya selama menunggu tuannya pergi Rukia akan duduk manis di sofa atau tidur di bawah meja makan.

Tapi kali ini, mata ungu kelabunya menangkap sesuatu aneh berbentuk bulat berwarna ungu yang tergeletak di atas lemari yang tingginya hanya setinggi tubuh mungil Rukia. Benda aneh itu memiliki tali yang begitu tipis yang terjulur ke bawah.

Penasaran, Rukia mencoba berjinjit untuk menggapai benda bulat aneh itu. Rukia terus berusaha berjinjit sampai dapat. Tapi akhirnya tetap tidak dapat juga. Karena kesal, Rukia mengeong keras dan menendang kaki lemari itu. Tentu saja kakinya langsung terasa sakit hingga membuat kucing berwujud manusia ini menangis.

Tapi sisi baiknya, benda bulat itu akhirnya jatuh berguling ke bawah. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Rukia terlonjak girang bukan main karena akhirnya benda bulat itu jatuh juga.

Tapi anehnya, ketika Rukia berusaha untuk memainkan benda bulat itu, ternyata benda itu adalah kumpulan tali tipis yang digulung jadi satu. Karena bentuknya seperti bola, Rukia memainkan bola itu mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sialnya, ujung tali tipis itu malah tersangkut di atas rambutnya. Rukia mencoba mengambil tali itu, tapi karena gerakannya salah, dia malah berputar hingga benang itu mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat Rukia sadar, ternyata dirinya sudah terbalut seluruh tali tipis itu.

"MIAAWW! Hiksss!" jerit Rukia.

Bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan semua benang yang terlanjur belilit di tubuhnya.

"Rukia? Kau dimana? Aku sudah pulang."

Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya karena senang tuannya sudah pulang. Sambil berlarian merengek pada tuan orangenya itu, Rukia menangis karena tubuhnya sudah terlilit benang.

"Astaga Rukia?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Ichigo terkejut bukan main. Kenapa kucingnya sudah jadi mumi dadakan ini? Kucingnya menangis minta dilepaskan dari semua benang yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"Miaaww… hiks… miaaww…" rengek Rukia sambil menunjuk lilitan benang itu.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan, Ichigo malah tertawa tertahan melihat kelakuan bodoh kucingnya ini. Rukia bertambah jadi menangisnya karena Ichigo tak kunjung melepaskan benang bodoh ini. Akhirnya karena kesal, Rukia mencakar wajah Ichigo.

"Aww! Baiklah kulepaskan! Ini kan salahmu sendiri!" gerutu Ichigo yang akhirnya mengambil gunting untuk melepaskan benang-benang itu.

Setelah benangnya lepas, Rukia berhenti menangis dan tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

"Kalau ada maunya saja kau jadi baik padaku…" sindir Ichigo.

Mengerti arti kata majikannya itu Rukia cemberut lalu melompat ke pangkuan Ichigo. Tentu saja si majikan terkejut bukan main. Rukia menjilat pipi kanan Ichigo seraya tersenyum manis.

"Rukia… kau―"

KRIIUUKK…

Rukia tersenyum manis sambil berwajah memohon. Seolah mengatakan lewat wajahnya itu kalau sebenarnya dia lapar.

"Benarkah kataku."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minaa… kyaaa!

Ini first drabble saya sih eehhehe, ada yang sadar sama ide chap ini?

Ya itu idenya saya udah lama pengen banget! Saya kepincut sama art-nya duongvjp yang gambarnya Rukia jadi kucing dan main-main sama benang jadi kelilit sama dia deh. Eheheh lucu banget gambarnya itu!

Karena itu, saya bikin drabble aja dari fic-nya neechan yang The Lone Werewolf's New Cat itu.

Jadi setting-nya di sini, setelah Ruki mulai nerima Ichi dan bersedia tinggal sama Ichi eheheh. Saya sih fokusnya Cuma sama hari-hari mereka aja. Jadi mungkin drabblenya bakal panjang dan banyak eheheh yang mau nyumbang ide boleh kok! Saya sukaa sekali ehehe

Jadi… kira-kira ada yang mau lanjut gak fic ini? Atau kita hapus aja karena ngebosenin?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Day 2

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**CREDIT FIC BY : Voidy**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bath Time

Hari ini Ichigo sengaja tidak keluar dari rumahnya. Dia hanya ingin istirahat saja di rumah. Setiap hari di jalan sudah jelas membuat badannya pegal bukan main. Lebih enak kalau ada yang mau memijat punggungnya yang sudah mati rasa sepertinya itu.

Walau dia punya peliharaan berbentuk manusia, mana mungkin Ichigo rela punggungnya yang sudah kasar dan tidak berbentuk lagi itu dipijat oleh kuku-kuku kucing cantiknya itu. Ichigo sudah cukup kenyang dengan cakaran yang dia terima setiap hari. Biasanya sih Rukia mencakarnya karena Ichigo sering menggodanya saja. Kadang juga, kalau Ichigo tidak mau menuruti maunya kucing cantik itu.

Sebaiknya, Ichigo tidur saja―

PRAANG! BRAAK! PRAANGG! GUBRAAAK!

Ichigo menutup telinganya otomatis. Astaga!

Kenapa pagi-pagi begini rumahnya sudah jadi rumah musik?

"RUKIAAA! Grrr!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Miaaww… nyaaww!"

Ichigo kaget ketika menemukan kucingnya itu sudah berlari-lari ke sana sini dengan pakaian kumal yang amat kotor―ok! Ichigo lupa, kapan terakhir kali kucing itu mandi mengingat dia sangat benci air!―wajahnya terkena bekas entah-apa-itu dan tangan kakinya kotor karena debu. Rukia mulai merangkak cepat dan menyuruk-nyurukkan tubuh mungilnya ke celah-celah kecil di sudut perabot rumahnya. Apa sih yang dilakukan kucing ini?

"Miaaaww! Grr… miawww!"

Rukia bersiap akan melewati Ichigo. Dan ternyata, begitu diperhatikan, ternyata yang dikejar kucing ini adalah sebuah tikus putih kecil yang memang biasa menyelinap di rumah Ichigo. Pemilik rumah ini bahkan tidak tahu dimana lubang tikus-tikus itu masuk!

Sepertinya Rukia tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Ichigo, jadi dia terus mengikuti―mengejar tikus itu tanpa memandang sekelilingnya.

Sreet!

"Miaaww! Miaaaww! Miaawww!" ronta Rukia dengan paksa. Dia belum selesai mengejar mainannya itu, tapi sudah ditahan begini.

Ichigo menarik kerah belakang kaos oblong miliknya yang dikenakan oleh Rukia ini dan mengangkat kucing ini lumayan tinggi hingga kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai beberapa senti. Kucing itu menggeliat liar dan bersiap menorehkan kuku cantiknya itu untuk mengenai Ichigo. Tapi kali ini, Ichigo lebih gesit dan agak menjauh dari jarak cakar kucing itu. Dia mengangkat kerah belakang kaos oblong Rukia tinggi-tinggi dengan jarak aman dari cakarnya. Kucing itu terus meronta dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencakar Ichigo.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan mengikat kaki dan tanganmu di kulkas! Kau mau?"

Rukia langsung diam mendengar ancaman majikannya itu. Kuping kucing cantik itu melipat turun karena takut dan berhenti menjulurkan tangannya.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita lihat seberapa parah dapurku hari ini!"

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali dapur Ichigo kacau jika kucing ini bangun lebih dulu darinya. Pasti dapurnya berantakan setengah mati.

Masih dengan Rukia di tangannya, Ichigo menganga lebar melihat beberapa piring bekas pizza-nya semalam sudah hancur di lantai. Kardus yang ada di atas meja sudut ruang dapurnya juga sudah jatuh. Lantainya jadi kotor karena bekas jejak kaki Rukia yang sepertinya menginjak beberapa botol saos yang jatuh dan menyiprat di lantai itu.

"Kau?! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Kau mengacaukan dapurku dan kau juga kacau!" omel Ichigo. Rukia menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan dan ekornya gemetar karena takut. Rukia tahu kalau tuannya ini marah. Tapi Rukia juga tidak bsia mengubah kebiasaannya yang bebas di rumah lamanya dulu. Tuannya dulu tidak pernah melarangnya mengacaukan dapur.

"Kali ini kau akan kuhukum! Jadi bersiaplah!"

Rukia meringis ketakutan mendengar ancaman itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Miaaww! Grr… miaww! Miaaww!"

"Astaga! Berhenti hei!"

"Hiks.. miaww! Miaww!"

Baju Ichigo jadi basah kuyup ketika Rukia terus menggeliat dan meronta ingin keluar dari bak mandi. Ichigo masih berusaha menyikat tubuh mungil ini demi menghilangkan noda mengerikan itu. Tapi Rukia tidak mau diam dan terus bergerak. Hingga terakhir, kucing ini berhasil mencakar wajah Ichigo lagi!

"Aww! Sakiiiit! Kau ini…!" gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia tetap ingin keluar dari bak mandi itu. cara terakhir hanya ini yang bisa membuat Rukia diam.

Wek… wek… wek…

Mata ungu kelabu itu berbinar cerah mendengar bunyi karet itu. Ichigo terus membunyikannya untuk menarik perhatian Rukia. dan berhasil. Kucing cantik ini begitu fokus melihat mainan karet itu.

Ichigo menaruhnya di dalam bak mandi. Tentu saja Rukia langsung melompat ke bak mandi dan mengambil mainan karet berbentuk bebek itu. Ichigo baru mengerti sedikit demi sedikit tentang Rukia. Gadis kucing ini akan diam kalau ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Jadi, Ichigo terus memikirkan apa yang kira-kira disukai kucing.

Begitu perhatian Rukia teralihkan, Ichigo segera mengambil langkah gesit. Rukia tetap diam duduk di dalam bak mandi itu sambil terus memainkan bebek karet itu. mungkin Rukia suka dengan bunyinya. Makanya sedari tadi dia memencet bebek karet itu agar terus berbunyi.

Ichigo menggosok tubuh Rukia yang terlihat kumal itu dan menyampo rambutnya. Saat Ichigo memijat kepala Rukia, kucing itu terlihat diam dan nyaman. Sepertinya dia keenakan karena pijatan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo senang melihat kucingnya diam seperti ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan semua yang perlu dibersihkan, Ichigo bersiap menggendong Rukia untuk keluar dari bak mandi.

"Miaaww! Grr… nyawww!"

Rukia mencakar wajah Ichigo lagi.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa lagi?!"

Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya dengan gerakan meremas sambil berwajah protes.

Hah?

Maksudnya… dia ingin dipijat lagi?

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Sekarang naik, atau kau bisa masuk angin!"

Rukia terus merengek dan mencakar-cakar Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna… eheheh akhirnya saya update yang ini. Gak nyangka fic ini bakal disuka, saya awalnya gak yakin bakal direview karena fic-nya cukup pasaran. Tapi, akhirnya… saya seneng banget hihiii. Yang lainnya ditunggu aja yaa saya lagi berusaha nyicil sampe minggu ini, semoga kesampean eheheh

Saya bales review yaa…

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review senpai… wah, maaf saya gak tahu kalo itu hari ultah kamu… *pundung* kalo liat gambarnya pasti ketawa banget loh saya aja sampe senyum-senyum mulu hihihihi makasih idenya, bakal saya pertimbangkan ehehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… ya untuk fic ini emang didesain sedikit. Kan drabble, jadi gak begitu banyak word-nya eheheh

Reiji Mitsurugi : makasih udah review senpai… bukan lanjutan sih sebenernya, ini kayak cerita lepas gitu, jadi Cuma nyangkut keseharian mereka aja eheheh karena saya emang udah lama pengen bikin drabble hihihih ini udah update

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… wah, karena ini fokusnya ke IchiRuki, saya gak yakin bakal naruh Byakuya apa nggak di fic ini, karena fokusnya emang Cuma ke seharian IchiRuki aja ehehehe

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… idenya bagus, ntar saya pertimbangkan yaa eheheh makasih banyak…

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa saya Cuma tertarik sama gambarnya itu hihihi saya angkat tangan loh nee kalo mau minta saya merangkai kata-kata. Jujur saya paling payah soal deskrip, makanya gaya bahasa saya gak terlalu sulit dan tinggi. Saya bukan penikmat bahasa berat. Ehehehe ya yang rambut biru itu… aduh, itu saya abis ngetik Moon Shine jadi kebawa ke fic ini, makanya jadi gak sadar kalo ketulis rambut biru… maaf ya nee…

Ruki Yagami : makasih udah review senpai… hmm kayaknya bukan terusan senpai, ini lebih kayak cerita lepas gitu, jadi Cuma fokus sama keseharian mereka aja sih eheheh, yaa gimana ya, saya juga gak mau kena wb, tapi dia datang dadakan gak pake undangan lagi hiks… fic wish masih di hold dulu eheheh soalnya masih diedit sama Voidy nee, ditunggu aja yaa…

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… iyaa ini drabblenya eheheh makasih yaa ini udah lanjut

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update

Prabz SukebeteTechnika : makasih udah review senpai… aduh ngeri dong kalo ada perang kelima… ada kok misstypo-nya, pasti bacanya gak fokus ya? Hihihi coba cek lagi deh chap kemarin, saya bikin typo tuh hihihiii tapi kan ini rate T? kalo mau yang asem kasih belimbing super kecut aja ya? Hihihii

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… iyaa nenk, salah ketik itu, soalnya abis dari Moon Shine, saya ketik ini, jadi mungkin masih kebawa kali ya deskripnya Grimm hihihi iyaa ini udah update lagi eheheh

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… iyaa ini udah update lagi heehehhe

Gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review kakak… gimana udah dibaca yang sebelumnya? Eheheh tapi itu bukan fic saya sepenuhnya kok, eheheh soalnya idenya bukan dari saya. Apa ini updatenya lama? Eheheh

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update eheehehe

Makasih banyak yaa sama yang udah baca apalagi sampe review… makasih banyak…

Jadi, masih ada yang mau dilanjutkah drabble abal ini?

Jaa Nee!


	3. Day 3

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**CREDIT FIC BY : Voidy**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**Jealous**  
**

Telinga kucing itu melipat turun ke bawah dan kedua tangannya yang mungil itu menutup wajahnya dengan sikap ketakutan yang amat aneh. Sedangkan ekor hitamnya melingkari kepala kecil itu seperti melindungi entah dari apa. Lengan atas dan kakinya sudah Ichigo perban karena terkena cakaran yang cukup… yah cukup parah. Biasanya dia yang mencakar, kini dia yang dia cakar.

Ichigo baru selesai memberikannya sarapan pagi. Masih mendelik sinis pada kucing cantik-nya ini.

Masalah kali ini adalah, subuh tadi, Rukia bertengkar dengan kucing betina-entah-darimana. Seingat Ichigo memang dia dini hari tadi melihat kucing berbulu putih yang agak kecil masuk ke dalam jendelanya yang terbuka. Entah kenapa juga kucing itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur di ujung kasurnya. Ichigo jelas tidak memikirkan hal itu karena semalam dia benar-benar lelah. Tapi sialnya, entah kenapa juga Rukia langsung bangun dan membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dengan beringas. Dia langsung mengeong begitu kuat seperti ingin berkelahi. Kucing putih itu langsung terbangun dan ikut mendesis kuat seperti ikut menyahuti ngeongan Rukia.

Tentu saja Ichigo yang dihadapkan pada situasi itu jadi panik dan kaget. Dua kucing berbeda wujud itu jadi berkejaran di sekitar kamarnya dan berakhir di ruang tamu dengan beberapa piring dan gelas yang pecah. Ichigo bahkan sempat melihat dua kucing betina itu jadi saling mencakar satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya kenapa ini?

Awalnya Ichigo agak sulit memisahkan dua kucing aneh yang bertengkar itu, tapi kemudian Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan menggendong gadis kucing itu di bahunya dan mengusir keluar kucing putih awal dari kekacauan pagi ini―lagi.

"Nah, ada apa denganmu hah? Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan kucing lain hari ini?" tanya Ichigo ketika memperhatikan Rukia yang masih memasang wajah waspada dan ketakutan. Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Huff… aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang jelas jangan berulah begitu lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar marah. Setidaknya berikan alasan kenapa kau sampai bertengkar dengan kucing asing itu," tutup Ichigo kemudian. Dia meninggalkan kucing peliharaannya itu di dapur sendirian sementara Ichigo memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

"Hai!"

Ichigo terlonjak kaget ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati wanita berambut ungu dan berkulit cokelat ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan. Jujur!

Ichigo cepat-cepat menutup pintu rumahnya, tidak rela jika wanita ini menumpang dengan tidak sopan di rumahnya lagi. Apalagi setelah kejadian waktu itu! ugh!

"Ihh~ galaknya. Kau bertingkah seperti aku ini penangkap penjahat saja!" gerutunya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi!" balas Ichigo.

"Kesalahan yang kau nikmati?"

"Sialan! Mau apa kau kemari hah?! Kalau tidak ada yang penting sebaiknya kau segera―"

"Kudengar kucing cantikmu itu bertengkar dengan kucing betina lain ya?" sambar Yoruichi.

"A-apa? K-kau tahu darimana?"

"Kau meremehkanku ya? Hihiihi… ya tidak penting tahu darimana, kau mau tahu alasan kenapa mereka bertengkar?" goda Yoruichi.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Dia memang penasaran sebab musabab kenapa Rukia yang tidak pernah bertengkar dengan kucing lain itu jadi malah begitu brutal dengan kucing asing yang hanya tidur di ujung ranjang Ichigo.

Tapi kemudian, mengingat kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu, Ichigo jadi berubah pikiran.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan coba-coba menipuku lagi!" sangkal Ichigo.

"Tidak kok, ini serius loh! Asal kau mau membantuku melewati perbatasan hari ini, aku akan memberitahunya. Bagaimana?"

Siluman kucing ini benar-benar bikin masalah! Sekarang Ichigo jadi bimbang. Bagaimana sebaiknya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_"Kau kan sudah jadi mate dengan Rukia. Otomatis hubungan kalian lebih dari sekadar majikan dan peliharaan. Rukia sudah hampir menurut denganmu dan dia mau tinggal denganmu. Artinya dia sudah menerimamu. Tapi dengan kondisi, kau hanya boleh punya satu kucing betina yaitu Rukia. Kau tidak boleh membawa kucing betina lain masuk ke dalam wilayah Rukia. Karena itu akan mengancam keberadaannya di dekatmu. Mungkin tadi pagi ada kucing betina yang coba memasuki wilayahnya, makanya dia marah dan langsung bertengkar dengan kucing itu. Kau jangan memarahinya tanpa alasan begitu. Dia bisa kecewa padamu."_

Ichigo termenung mendengar kata-kata kucing siluman itu.

Sepertinya apa yang dia katakan masuk akal. Tapi jujur Ichigo tidak mengerti begitu banyak mengenai kucing. Mana dia tahu kalau kucing juga punya wilayah kekuasaan. Tapi kenapa Rukia begitu? Bukankah dia belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima Ichigo?

Rukia saja masih terus mencakarnya kalau dia sebal pada Ichigo. Lalu apa?

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah hari menjelang larut. Sepertinya dia kali ini harus meminta maaf pada kucing cantiknya itu mengenai sikapnya yang membuat Rukia kecewa padanya.

Biasanya Ichigo selalu bilang kalau dia pulang, tapi kali ini dia ingin memastikan keadaan Rukia dulu. Takut kalau-kalau kucing-nya masih kecewa padanya dan mencakar Ichigo karena dia kesal.

Tapi dicari dimanapun, Ichigo tidak menemukannya. Biasanya Rukia akan meringkuk di bawah meja makan sambil tiduran atau di atas sofa yang hancur itu, atau di baliknya. Sekarang Ichigo gelisah.

Apa mungkin Rukia coba kabur lagi?

Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Bau Rukia masih memenuhi rumahnya. Rukia masih ada di sini. Tapi dimana?

Jangan-jangan Rukia bersembunyi karena takut Ichigo marah padanya karena kejadian tadi pagi?

Argh Rukia!

"Khrrr…"

Ichigo kaget mendengar suara halus itu. kini dia berdiri di dekat lemari pakaian miliknya. Semakin di dengar suaranya semakin dekat. Begitu Ichigo menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu lemari itu suara jadi semakin jelas.

"Rukia?" kaget Ichigo ketika dia membuka lemarinya lebar-lebar.

Rukia berguling meringkuk di dalam lemari itu dan dia tidur.

Ichigo lega Rukia-nya tidak kabur. Ichigo lalu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala hitam gadis kucing ini. Ichigo terlalu menyayangi Rukia. Mana mungkin dia tega memarahi Rukia mungil-nya ini.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah memarahimu tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu, maaf ya…" bisik Ichigo sambil tetap mengelus rambut halus itu.

Rukia bangun dengan matanya yang basah dan redup. Ichigo terkejut melihat Rukia yang akhirnya malah melompat ke pelukannya. Terdengar isakan pelan dari gadis kucing ini saat dia menggesek kepalanya ke dada sang majikan. Tangan kecilnya melingkar di leher Ichigo tanpa menyakiti kulit Ichigo dengan kukunya yang… yah mengerikan itu.

"R-Rukia?" kata Ichigo gugup.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia kembali tertidur. Kepalanya tetap setiap menempel di dada Ichigo dan memeluk lebih erat tubuh werewolf ini.

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo menggendong tubuh mungil kucing cantiknya. Rukia terlihat nyaman berada dalam gendongan Ichigo. Bahkan, ketika Ichigo membaringkannya di atas kasur pun, Rukia masih enggan untuk melepas pelukannya. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya kali ini Rukia benar-benar mau menerimanya.

"Kali ini… boleh kan?" lirih Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil Rukia.

Rukia masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Bahkan ketika nafas Ichigo berhembus pelan ke wajah Rukia, makhluk lucu ini tetap terpejam. Sampai akhirnya, bibir tipis Ichigo menyapa pelan bibir mungil yang teramat lembut itu.

Sadar atau tidak, Rukia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo yang kini berbaring tepat di sebelahnya.

Kalau begini… sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Kalau Ichigo… memagut bibir lembut ini sepanjang malam.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Ichigo tersenyum masih mendapati kucingnya tertidur di sisinya. Malam itu, Ichigo terus berciuman dengan Rukia sampai akhirnya Rukia tidak lagi membalas pagutannya. Sepertinya sudah cukup jinak bukan?

Inisiatif nakal, Ichigo ingin lagi merasakan bibir mungil itu. Kesempatan bagus.

"Gyaaa! Sakit!" pekik Ichigo.

Sebelum sempat bibirnya menyentuh Rukia, mata besar gadis kucing itu terbelalak lebar dan langsung reflek mencakar Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Kucing kecil itu langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"Apa salahku sih?" keluh Ichigo sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terdapat tiga gores memanjang itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna eheheh akhirnya saya bisa update jugaa eheheh apakah chap kali ini agak kecepetan? atau gimana?

bales review deh..

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... eheheh namanya aja kucing istimewa hihihii

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update kok ehehehe makasih semangatnya yaa

Reiji Mitsurugi : makasih udah review senpai... jadi mau dipanggil apa? eheheh kalo saya sempet selalu saya bales kok reviewnya ehehhee mmm kayaknya saya bukan senior deh, saya yang author miskin kata-kata gini mana bisa jadi senior. justru kayaknya tulisan senpai deh yang ada di tingkat atas saya ehehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... ehehehe ini udah lanjut eheheh wah Hikaru udah jarang nongol yaa *plak*

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... eheheh iyaa sesekali Ichi yang apes dong, gak enak kalo perannya selalu yang bagus. eheheh

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa Ichi pasti sabar kok kalo gak pasti dia udah kena cakar dimana-mana hihiihi

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa gitu nee saya emang lebih fokus ke sana. kalo adem ayem aja yaa gak seru deh drabble nya hihiih

Prabz SukebeTechnika : makasih udah review senpai... gak... Ruki gak makan tikus, cuma buat mainan aja sih eheheh maing season... apaan ya?

gui gu : makasih udah review kakak... saya juga pengen punya kucing begitu hihihih, gak kok, Ruki di sini digambarkan kayak manusia normal. gak ada tubuh yang penuh bulu kayak monyet. cuma ada telinga kucing dan buntutnya aja hihihihi yaa gak papa sesekali Ichi nya apes aja ehehe

gece : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah lanjut...

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut eheheh

kaneko aki malesLogin : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut eehehehe

shinshi : makasih udah review senpai... wah iyaa misstypo! saya suka ketuker ternyata... makaasih koreksinya, koreksi lagi yaa eheheh

chappy : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa sesekali Ichi nya apes dulu, gak enak deh kalo dia mujur mulu hihihii

makasih yaa yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic saya makasih banyakk...

masih ada yang mau lanjutan ini? bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	4. Day 4

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**CREDIT FIC BY : Voidy**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER FROM VOIDY**

**.  
**

-Chapter Title : Bed

"Hatchu!"

Eng?

"Ha-ha-hattchuu!"

"Rukia? Kau masuk angin?"

Sang _neko_ hanya menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal. Mungkin wajar saja jika peliharaan mungilnya itu kedinginan hingga bersin. Musim dingin sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Pada malam hari, suhu di rumah Ichigo yang notabene berada di tengah hutan bisa turun drastis mengikuti keinginan alam. Padahal tubuh Rukia tidak terlindungi bulu tebal nan hangat tapi karena suatu hal dan lainnya, gadis kucing itu lebih betah menghabiskan malam di ruang tengah, entah di sofa, bawah kolong meja atau di pojok ruangan. Kalau hanya telinga dan ekor berbulunya mana bisa menahan ganasnya cuaca?

"Miaw…"

Sepertinya sudah waktunya mengevakuasi Rukia ke kamar. Dengan ranjang empuk dan selimut tebal. Tak lupa badan tegap Ichigo akan senantiasa menghangatkannya. Ups, pikiran kotor… pergilah jauh-jauh.

"Rukia, mulai malam ini tidak boleh tidur di luar lagi. Nanti kau sakit."

Perintah tegas dari sang majikan tidak mungkin dilawan. Sebetulnya mustahil, secara Ichigo sudah menggotong tubuh kerempeng Rukia layaknya karung beras di sisi tubuhnya. Dengan satu tangan melingkar di perut ratanya, _werewolf_ rupawan itu membawa kucing kecilnya yang meski awalnya melawan tapi akhirnya menurut juga.

Sesudah menghempaskan si mungil itu di atas kasur, Ichigo membentangkan selimut coklat tuanya menutupi tubuh hangat Rukia. Telapak besarnya menghampiri dahi _mate_-nya.

"Agak hangat. Sebaiknya hari ini kau istirahat saja."

Menit berikutnya dihabiskan Ichigo untuk merawat peliharaannya yang memperlihatkan gejala influenza. Menemani Rukia di atas ranjang, sembari mendekapnya agar tubuh _neko_ ini tetap hangat tentu saja. Tidak ada maksud lain, kok. Juga bukan untuk mengecup bibir menggemaskan itu ketika ada kesempatan. Atau saat gadis kucing tersebut lengah, pria serigala ini tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan meraba kulit sehalus sutra milik Rukia.

Tetap saja, setelah dihadiahi beberapa cakaran di wajah tampannya, Ichigo meninggalkan pasangan tersayangnya itu untuk membuat bubur dan sup. Dengan telaten semua bahan dicampur dan hasilnya cukup baik.

Berbekal makan malam yang cocok untuk orang sakit, Ichigo mengantarkan _peace-offering_ tersebut kepada kucing manisnya.

"Nyaw… myaa…"

"Tidak ada kue dan permen! Sekarang kau sedang sakit. Tidak boleh makan makanan seperti itu. Nah, habiskan bubur dan supnya, setelah itu tidur lagi!"

Sampai protes habis-habisan pun pada akhirnya Ichigo juga tidak luluh. Terpaksa menunggu hingga makan malamnya agak dingin baru Rukia bisa memasukkan masakan sehat itu ke mulutnya. Maklum, lidah kucing tidak bisa menerima yang terlalu panas.

Malam pun tiba. Ichigo harus patroli ke sekitar wilayahnya sebentar. Maka dari itu, peliharaannya ditinggal sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Menghabiskan detik demi detik tanpa ada yang menemani itu… ternyata membuat Rukia merasa kesepian juga. Belum juga ada setengah jam berlalu sejak Ichigo pergi. Bahkan sebelumnya, sang majikan pernah tidak pulang berhari-hari karena pekerjaannya. Sebagai tukang pukul dan atau pembunuh bayaran, tidak heran jika satu pekerjaan bisa menuntut manusia serigala tersebut menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari di luar. Untung persiapan Ichigo sebelum pergi cukup sempurna. Makanan untuk Rukia disajikan dalam bungkus berbeda di atas meja. Cukup untuk seminggu, meski akhirnya pemiliknya itu pulang lebih cepat dari rencana karena terlalu khawatir pada kucing imutnya.

Namun saat ini, si _neko_ ingin sekali Ichigo berada di sisinya. Mungkin karena demam sikap manjanya jadi berkali lipat lebih mendominasi.

"Myiaa…"

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

Sekembalinya Ichigo dari keliling hutan, Rukia ternyata sudah menunggu tepat di depan pintu. Jangan ditanya bagaimana kagetnya _werewolf_ ini ketika gadis bertelinga kucing tersebut langsung bergelayut manja di lehernya. Seakan tak mau pisah, gadis mungil itu selalu lengket dengannya. Sampai-sampai pemilik mata coklat madu itu mati-matian melepaskan cengkaraman _neko_ cantik ini sementara dirinya memenuhi panggilan alam ke toilet.

Beberapa hari dilewati dengan damai dan hanya terjadi beberapa insiden kecil—meledakkan kompor karena satu tangannya dikapit erat oleh Rukia salah satunya—. Dan Rukia sudah pulih dari panasnya. Yah… sayang setelah itu kucing kecilnya tidak lagi bermanja-manja padanya. Tapi setidaknya Ichigo sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

Meski dalihnya hanya selama musim dingin, sampai tiba musim semi dan musim panas sekalipun, Ichigo akan terus membuat Rukia menjadi penghuni tetap ranjang _king size_nya. Sayang sekali kasur lebar itu hanya ditempati seorang pemuda. Lagipula _neko_ berbulu hitam itu kan sudah menjadi _mate_-nya, harus dimanfaatkan, dong momen yang ada.

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

Suara dengkuran halus menemani malam Ichigo yang tak lagi sepi. Yah, semenjak Rukia minggat ke kamarnya dan menjadi pelanggan sehari-hari kasur empuknya, _werewolf_ berambut jeruk ini tak pernah absen mendekap tubuh mungil peliharaannya sebagai guling. Yah, kadang dada bidang pemuda beriris tajam itu juga menjadi bantal _neko_ manis tersebut. Kadang lengan atau bahunya.

Pokoknya tujuan Ichigo berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Myaw…"

Setiap pagi, saat baru bangun tidur Rukia punya kebiasaan untuk merenggangkan tubuh. Betul-betul serupa kucing sifatnya. Apalagi dia suka menguap lebar-lebar. Kadang tangannya mengepal lalu digunakan untuk menggaruk telinga berbulu hitamnya.

Tapi…

"Pagi… Rukia."

Seraya menyapa kucing kesayangannya, Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia.

Srat!

"Aduh! Rukia, kenapa mencakarku?"

…kadang-kadang mood Rukia sulit ditebak. Pagi ini mencakar. Kemarin anteng-anteng saja dicumbu. Kemarinnya lagi dicuekin begitu saja. Besok entah apa reaksinya.

Hah… susah juga punya peliharaan.

.

.

*VOI*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna... eheheh ini chap khusus dari voidy... jadi semuanya Voidy yang ketik eheheheh...

jadi... mau bales review dulu...

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh kalo gak gitu yaa gak seru dong eheheheh kan mesumnya Ichi jadi nilai plus tuh eheheheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva ehehehe yaa namanya juga kucing kan? hihihi kalo gak gitu yaa gak menarik masa sih Rukinya diem aja hihihii

uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... hihi iyaa gimana anaknya yaa? saya juga penasaran, humm saya juga gak tahu apa Ruki bisa ngomong. belum kepikiran sih ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iyaa emang konsepnya begitu aja sih ehehehe ini udah update

chappy : makasih udah review senpai... hmm tega yang mana yaa? hihihii

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai.. eheheh iyaa kan katanya pelan aja, terus ini yah drabble jadi gitu sih eheheh yah kalo ichi gak mesum kayaknya ada yang kurang gitu hihii makasih yaa nee sama sumbangannya ihihiihii

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjutt

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Shin... eheheh iyaa sebenernya karena Ruki nganggep Ichi udah bagian dari dia jadinya bisa begitu hihihi ini udha lanjut

Kankeo Aki : makasih udah review Aki... saya juga mau sih dicium semaleman gitu hihiii iyaa apa ini udah sweet hihiii ini udah lanjut...

makasih yaa yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic saya... jadi masih ada yang mau lanjutkah? kalo iyaa bole review? hihiii

Jaa Nee!


	5. Day 5

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**CREDIT FIC BY : Voidy**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special Chapter From Voidy.

Chapter title : MILK

.

Susu…

Subtansi cair putih pekat yang bergizi.

Dan…

"MYAWW~"

"Iya-iya. Tunggu sebentar. Kuambilkan dulu."

Minuman kesukaan Rukia. Mungkin wajar saja jika seekor—atau seorang?—kucing amat menggemari susu. Dikarenakan memang begitulah akhlaknya.

Ichigo membuka kulkas lalu mengambil kotak putih berisikan hasil perahan sapi peternakan entah di mana. Tinggal menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas dan memberikan jatah susu Rukia hari ini.

Tapi seperti pepatah mengatakan, untung tak dapat di raih, malang tak dapat ditolak.

Susunya ternyata habis!

"Eng… Anu, Rukia… Ini sudah habis. Jadi… hari ini tidak ada susu."

"Nyaw…"

Ups. Ini dia yang paling ditakuti Ichigo. _Kitten eyes no jutsu_!

_Werewolf_ luar biasa yang sanggup berlari sekencang angin, merobohkan pohon raksasa dengan sekali hantam hingga mengeluarkan Ichigo flash berupa sinar laser tajam dari matanya—erm, yang ini jangan dianggap—takluk!

Dengan mata besar violetnya yang membulat dan berkaca-kaca… Rukia memandang galau pada majikannya. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti sebagai tanda-tanda kecemberutan. Atau justru sengaja karena neko mungil ini tahu Ichigo sangat menyenangi rasa bibir merah jambunya.

Sang manusia serigala kalap.

Si gadis kucing mengeluarkan _kitten eyes no jutsu_ level 2!

"Akan segera kubelikan! Kau tunggu di sini!"

Perintah Ichigo tersebut dituruti layaknya ajakan bermain. Rukia melompat girang di ruang tengah sementara pemuda berambut orange tersebut melesat melewati pintu, tak lupa menguncinya lalu naik ke SUV-nya.

Saat di supermarket, Kurosaki muda ini sengaja membeli berkarton-karton susu sebagai persediaan. Enggak lagi, deh kena jurus sakti milik Rukia itu. Untung belum sampai level 3.

Inilah manuver sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Saat sampai di rumah gudangnya lagi, Ichigo memanggil peliharaannya itu, "Rukia, aku pulang. Ini sudah kubelikan susu untukmu."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rukia?"

Tengok kiri-kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sang _werewolf_ mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin tidur. Sudah jam bobo siangnya, sih.

Dengan langkah mantap, Ichigo menuju dapur. Memindahkan isi kantong belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas.

Hmm… tidak ada kerjaan. Ikut tidur bersama Rukia kedengarannya tidak buruk.

Niat pun menjadi aksi. Berbaring sembari mendekap pasangannya yang telah terlelap di kamar memang suatu hobi baru Ichigo belakangan ini.

Sore pun tiba. Saat sang surya mulai menuruni tangga langit petang, sinarnya menyeruak usil menyilaukan kelopak mata seorang manusia serigala. Mengerjapkan iris hazelnya, Ichigo menyadari keabsenan si _neko_ manis di sampingnya.

Tak merasa ngantuk lagi, Ichigo menggaruk perut _six pack_-nya seraya berjalan keluar kamar. Mencari kehadiran kucing kecilnya.

"Rukia?"

Sing…

Ke mana lagi gadis itu?

Karena ruang tengah sepenuhnya lahan terbuka, satu-satunya—dua tepatnya—tempat yang mungkin ada gadis kucing tersebut, kamar mandi, atau dapur.

Bisa jadi di bawah meja atau bersembunyi di balik kasur. Oke… menuju ke kamar mandi dulu.

KLONTANG!

Di dapur.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan meringsek menuju bilik di ujung tempat tinggalnya.

"Ru—"

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Ichigo menemukan peliharaannya itu di lantai dapur. Bersama beberapa kardus putih berserakkan di sekitarnya. Dengan perut membuncit…

Suara sendawa keluar dari bibir sang gadis. Menandakan dirinya telah kenyang. Cengiran menghiasi wajah manisnya yang belepotan.

"RUKIA! BERAPA LITER SUSU YANG SUDAH KAU HABISKAN?!"

Pekik Ichigo menghitung 6 kotak susu telah raib isinya.

Nampaknya keinginan untuk menyimpan persediaan susu sebagai jaga-jaga bukan alternatif terbaik. Takutnya nanti Rukia sakit perut karena kebanyakan mengkonsumsi minuman yang dihasilkan para ibu-ibu sapi.

Dan Rukia yang sampai tidak bisa bergerak karena perutnya penuh hanya mengeong gembira. Saat ini dia masih belum tahu, kalau malam nanti dia akan mual-mual. Ichigo juga akan kelabakan karena harus merawat peliharaannya yang tidak mungkin dibawa ke dokter hewan.

.

.

VOI

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna eheheh akhirnya bisa update yang ini juga… hm gak juga sih soalnya ini kan masih diketikin sama Voidy nee ehehehe…

Ya ini masih special chapter dari Voidy eheeh mungkin chap depan baru saya lagi yang bikin hihihi… gimana minna?

Ok saatnya saya bales review…

Haruki1244 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha kayaknya Ruki beneran punya sisi sensual yang gimana gitu yaa? Bisa bikin siapa aja ngiler hihihi karena saya yang bales… gimana kalo senpai langsung kontak Voidy nee yaa? Eheheh

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut… review apa aja bole kok eheheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… ahaha makanya Ichi bingung setengah hidup sama kucing cantiknya itu hihii

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut eheheh

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… yaa nanti itu masih dipertimbangin eheheh ditunggu yaa

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… hihih maunya sih langsung ke sana, tapi kan ini drabble ringan aja ehehe kalo pindah ntar jadi berat dong hihii

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… endless love masih proses… eheheh soalnya masih perlu feel-nya eheheh

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… jangan panggil saya senpai dong, Kin aja ehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini sengaja gak dibikin panjang kan namanya drabble ehehehe

Gui gu : makasih udah review kakak… iyaa gak papa kok eheh wah maaf kak, kan chap kemarin yang ketik Voidy nee, bukan saya, ini juga Voidy nee eheheh jadi gak tahu ada kata-kata itu ehehe wah saya juga pengen sih imutnyaa eheheh apa ini lama? Nggak ya? Eheheh

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut ehehhee

Rukiorra Schiffer : makasih udah review senpai…

Yak makasih yang udah berpartisipasi yaa?

Jadi masih ada yang mau lanjutan drabbel ini? Hihii

Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	6. Day 6

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**CREDIT FIC BY : Voidy**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I… chi… go…"

Hah?

"I… chi… go…"

Saat itu Ichigo tengah berada di dapur sedang membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia jadi terlihat senang melihat layar berwarna itu. Biasanya dia selalu bikin gaduh dengan mengejar tikus yang biasa berkeliaran di ruangan ini atau mencari gara-gara dengan sofa tak berdosa itu.

Tapi baru beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Rukia menemukan remote TV yang tergeletak―biasanya ada di atas TV itu sendiri―di atas meja ruang santai itu, Rukia tak henti-hentinya memandangi remote itu dan terus memencet semua tombol yang ada di sana. Awalnya Ichigo tidak menanggapinya dan melihat dari jauh saja sambil membaca majalah playboy―ups!

Tapi kemudian, binar ungu kelabu itu berubah takjub saat jarinya yang berkuku mengkilau itu menekan satu tombol fungsi untuk menyalakan TV. Awalnya, Rukia kaget dan mundur begitu cepat serta nyaris melemparkan remote yang mungkin dianggapnya ajaib itu.

Ichigo langsung kaget mendengar suara berisik itu dan bergegas melihat peliharaannya itu. Ternyata mata kucing cantik ini jadi membulat sempurna melihat gambar-gambar cerah yang berseliweran di layar datar itu.

"Itu kan TV. Kau belum pernah melihat TV hidup sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo kala itu seraya duduk di samping Rukia yang masih terperangah tidak jelas itu.

Baru saja Ichigo mau menikmati momen berdua dengan mate-nya ini, tadinya Ichigo hendak mengelus rambut hitam sang kucing itu, Rukia malah melonjak turun dari sofa dan mendekati TV itu dengan jelas. Wajahnya bahkan sampai menempel di TV itu seakan tak bisa lepas lagi. Karena mungkin terlalu silau melihat cahaya TV itu, Rukia agak mundur.

"Hei, lihat saja di sini. Kenapa sedekat itu? Matamu bisa rusak," tegur Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia mulai meraba layar datar itu dengan tangannya yang cantik itu. Yah belakangan ini jadwal mencakar Rukia agak mengurang entah kenapa. Tapi tetap jadi kegiatan rutin kalau Ichigo mulai macam-macam padanya.

"Hei, Rukia… kemarilah," bujuk Ichigo. Dalam benaknya, sudah tergambar dengan jelas. Kalau sampai Rukia duduk di dekatnya dengan tenang, pasti akan ada momen menyenangkan. Yah, bisa saja kan Ichigo bisa bermesraan dengan pasangannya itu setelah sekian lama Ichigo harus menahan diri kalau tidak ingin wajah tampannya habis diukir oleh kuku cantik Rukia itu.

"Rukia ayo―"

KRRIIIKKK… KRRIIIKKK…

"Gyaaa! Berhenti Rukia! Hentikan itu!" pekik Ichigo seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Baiklah ini sudah aneh.

Ternyata di layar TV itu adalah iklan produk susu yang membuat Rukia tergiur setengah mati. Mungkin menurutnya kotak susu dalam layar itu bisa diambilnya kalau dia mencakarkan kuku cantiknya itu ke layar TV. Tapi ternyata malah terdengar suara biola rusak dari kuku Rukia.

Dan akhirnya, Ichigo menggendong Rukia di bahunya untuk membawa kucing itu menyingkir dari TV.

Kemudian, paginya Rukia sudah bangun pagi lagi dan mulai mencari-cari remote TV itu. Semalam, setelah menidurkan Rukia―dalam konteks sebenarnya―di kasur empuknya, Ichigo jadi tidak bisa tidur dan memilih menonton TV tengah malam saja. Daripada Ichigo mengganggu Rukia yang cemberut karena Ichigo melarangnya menggeritkan kukunya di layar lagi, akhirnya Rukia tidur dengan wajah cemberut.

Dan pagi ini, Rukia melonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh Ichigo menyuruhnya bangun untuk mengambilkan remote TV yang ada di atas kulkas. Ahh… Ichigo lupa, dia juga sering menaruh sembarangan remote itu.

"Miaaww! Miaww! Grr…!"

"Astaga… biarkan aku tidur dulu. Apa maumu?" kata Ichigo malas.

"Miawww! Miaaww!" lengking Rukia masih memaksa Ichigo bangun.

"Baiklah aku bangun, aku bangun…" ujar Ichigo pasrah.

Kemudian, Ichigo jadi bingung sendiri melihat seekor―seorang?―kucing yang begitu senang menonton TV.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepertinya sejak itu, Rukia jadi belajar banyak hal mengenai fungsi remote itu. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana memindahkan channel TV dan mematikan TV. Juga memperbesar volume suara. Padahal Ichigo hanya mengajarkannya satu kali. Sejak itu juga, tidak ada lagi dapur yang kacau, pecahan piring atau gelas, barang yang berantakan dan segala macam cipratan saus. Karena Rukia selalu duduk di depan TV, kalau pun dia lelah, dia akan berguling di sofa sampai tertidur. Kalau ada acara yang dia senangi, Rukia akan menontonnya sampai habis dan melarang Ichigo mengganti channel TV-nya. Atau Rukia akan mencakarnya sampai habis.

Dan baru-baru ini, Rukia jadi mengikuti gerakan lincah dari sebuah acara TV. Entah dari mana acara itu berasal, Rukia akan mengikuti gerakan tarian konyol itu.

Hari ini, Ichigo dikejutkan dengan suara Rukia yang terdengar aneh. Tentu aneh.

Dia bukan mengeong seperti biasanya. Tapi…

"I… chi… go…"

Suku kata itu dilafalkannya dengan begitu pelan setelah melihat acara TV. Kucing kecil itu menghampiri Ichigo seraya mengucapkan suku kata itu dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa bicara begitu.

"Rukia… kau…" kata Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Miaww! Miaw…"

Rukia menarik-narik baju Ichigo agar mengikutinya. Ichigo yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti, malah pasrah saja ditarik oleh kucing cantik yang terlihat bersemangat itu.

Akhirnya… Rukia berhenti di depan TV seraya menunjuk-nunjuk layar datar di depannya dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"… susu rasa strawberry ini akan sangat disukai…"

"Miaww… nyaww…" bujuk Rukia dengan binar mata yang begitu imut.

Ichigo

Ternganga lebar saat tahu maksud dari kata-kata Rukia selama ini. Jadi dia melafalkan suku kata itu karena menonton iklan susu yang beredar baru-baru ini. Hebat.

"Jadi kau memanggilku hanya ingin… benda itu?" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

Rukia mengangguk dengan cepat dengan senyum manisnya. Ini adalah jurus maut Rukia kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu dari Ichigo. Dia akan tersenyum manis dan bertingkah begitu lucu sehingga Ichigo tak akan tega memberikan kata tidak untuk kucing manisnya ini. Dan sialnya, selama ini, Ichigo terus tertipu dengan Rukia. setelah Rukia mendapatkan keinginannya dia akan berubah sensitif kembali pada Ichigo. Makanya kadang Ichigo ragu untuk memberikan keinginannya. Tapi kemudian, Ichigo sendiri yang tidak tega dengannya.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku senang setengah mati saat kau bisa memanggil kata itu di depanku. Tapi ternyata, kau malah menginginkan susu dengan rasa―sesekali bisakah kau memahami perasaanku?"

Entah kenapa Ichigo malah yang berubah sensitif.

Rukia tertunduk diam, nyaris menangis. Sepertinya Rukia tahu Ichigo marah padanya. Tapi Rukia memang menginginkan susu itu. Jadi dia harus apa? Sebenarnya kenapa Ichigo marah padanya?

Sekarang, Ichigo kembali lagi bingung. Dia malah tidak tega melihat Rukia yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan pergi membelinya…" kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Kenapa pula dia yang jadi sensitif? Awalnya, Ichigo senang karena Rukia bisa mengatakan kata manusia, setidaknya bukan bahasa kucing yang tak dia mengerti, tapi akhirnya semuanya mendadak jadi salah paham karena apa yang Ichigo pikirkan dan apa yang Rukia pikirkan berbeda. Benar-benar…

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo sudah kembali setelah membeli produk susu yang dimaksud oleh Rukia. Dasar kucing. Tetap saja suka susu. Apa enaknya minuman yang selalu bikin mual ini?

"Rukia, aku pu―"

BRUUKK!

Astaga, apa itu? Apa yang menabrak Ichigo begitu kuat?

"Aww… apa-apaan ini?"

Ternyata Rukia yang melompat ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat hingga Ichigo terduduk di lantai. Rukia langsung memeluk leher Ichigo begitu erat dan menimpa duduk di pangkuan Ichigo begitu dekat. Kenapa lagi dengan kucing ini?

"Kau kenapa lagi?" kata Ichigo bingung. Selalu saja melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraan. Kucingnya ini pintar sekali bikin gaduh.

"Aku… suka… Ichigo…" bisiknya lirih.

Ehh? Dia bilang apa?"

"Kau bilang apa?" kata Ichigo tak mengerti…

"Aku… suka… Ichi… go…" lirihnya lagi.

Rukia bilang dia suka padanya? Pada―tunggu. Ichigo tidak mau salah paham lagi.

"Ahh, aku tahu. Susu rasa strawberry ini kan? Ini susu―"

Rukia menggeleng lalu tersenyum menatap Ichigo dengan begitu intens.

"Aku… suka… Ichigo…" katanya seraya menggesek wajahnya dengan dada Ichigo.

"Kau… suka padaku?" ulang Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum manis dan memeluk Ichigo lebih erat. Hatinya berbunga, jelas saja berbunga. Ichigo tak menyangka Rukia akan mengatakan hal itu. kali ini bukan salah paham kan?

"Kalau kau… menyukaiku… apa buktinya?" kata Ichigo ragu.

Rukia mengerti maksud pria itu. dia juga bingung apa yang Ichigo sukai darinya. Seperti Rukia menyukai Ichigo yang selalu memberikannya apapun yang dia inginkan. Jelas apa maksud dari kata suka Rukia itu punya makna tersendiri. Dia seekor kucing yang tak mengerti kata suka itu punya berapa makna. Yang jelas, Rukia menyukai Ichigo dengan maksud tersendiri.

Tanpa ragu, Rukia bergerak pelan mengangkat wajahnya lalu mendekatkannya ke wajah tampan sang werewolf. Tak berapa lama, Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengecup pipi Ichigo yang tentu saja membuat pria tampan ini merona seketika.

"Rukia…"

Seolah tak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukannya, Rukia masih duduk di pangkuan Ichigo dan memberikannya kotak susu rasa strawberry yang baru dibeli Ichigo tadi. Menunjuk kotak itu pada Ichigo dengan wajah kelaparan.

"Miaww… miaww…"

Seharusnya Ichigo tahu, Rukia hanya bisa kata itu saja. Entah dia mempelajari itu dari mana, tapi yang jelas Ichigo bahagia sekali. Tanpa sadar dia membukakan kotak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. gadis kucing itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Penasaran… Ichigo ingin lagi merasakannya. Mungkin, suasana hati kucing cantik ini tengah membaik.

Ichigo merapatkan jarak mereka, lalu mengangkat dagu Rukia yang sudah belepotan karena susu itu. Rukia membelalak bingung saat Ichigo merapatkan wajah mereka. Dan… cup!

Rukia terpaku saat Ichigo berhasil mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan bibir tipis pria berambut orange ini. Ichigo terlihat menikmati kegiatannya kali ini. Rukia juga tampak tak melawan. Terlalu senang, Ichigo menyeringai bangga dan semakin buas melakukan tindakannya. Bibir yang sangat disukai Ichigo. Entah kesempatan kapan saja Ichigo bisa mendapatkannya. Kali ini… kali ini Ichigo tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Mereka begitu lupa waktu dan terus berciuman sampai kucing cantik itu mengerang tertahan. Rasa strawberry dari susu itu masih tersisa di dalam mulut Rukia. Ternyata rasa susu tak seburuk itu. apalagi Ichigo mencicipinya dari bibir sang kekasih… rasanya…

Sreeet!

"Gyaaa! Sakit!" pekik Ichigo.

Rukia langsung mengambil kotak susunya dan berlari memasuki dapur dengan wajah merona. Ternyata kucingnya itu masih sadar. Ichigo terbawa suasana hingga tangan nakalnya merambah ke bawah kaos kebesaran Rukia itu. kucing itu sadar sudah dibuai dan segera melakukan aksi penyelamatan diri. Ichigo masih meringis sakit saat pipi yang baru saja dikecup Rukia itu jadi meninggalkan tiga goresan memanjang.

Ichigo masih penasaran dari mana kucingnya belajar kata-kata itu. Apa dari TV?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna akhirnya bisa update yang ini juga… hmm… mulai chap ini saya lagi yang bikin ehehehe, yah yang dari Voidy nee emang Cuma dua chap aja, jadi mulai chap ini… saya akan mencari ide lagi eheheh…

Bales review dulu dehh eheheh

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi… ahahah iya sengaja gak panjang, kan namanya drabble, jadi dikit aja yang ditulis hihihii

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh ahaha mungkin karena Ruki-nya laper banget makanya jadi khilaf begitu ihihihi

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehhe

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ahahha iya gak papa buat Ichi repot sesekali. Kan Ruki terus yang repot. Jadi gantian aja ehehhe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kok fresh from the oven? Saya bukan kue eheheheh yah kebetulan dapet ilham aja jadi bisalah ngarang dikit ehehhe

Krabby patty : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga ehehehe iyaa nanti kalo ada ntar saya kasih satu eheheh tapi biaya ngerawatnya gak ditanggung yaa eheheh iya sama-sama…

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya emang sih imut, tapi susah juga kalo kerjaannya begitu Ichi jadi beneran repot ehehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… wah Hikaru lama udah gak keliatan di FFN ya? Eheheh iyaa ini udah update

Ruki ruki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut, maaf ya lama eheheh

Oke, makasih yaa yang udah review dan baca fic saya… makasih banyak…

Meski fic saya banyak kekurangan, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tetap lebih baik… eheheh

Jadi, mau lanjutin? Bolee review?

Jaa nee!


End file.
